Chadwick Boseman
Chadwick Aaron Boseman portrayed T'Challa/Black Panther in Captain America: Civil War, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame and will reprise the role in Black Panther II. He will also voice an alternate version of the character in What If...?. He was interviewed for the documentary Celebrating Marvel's Stan Lee. Awards *Together with Robert Downey, Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Don Cheadle and Paul Bettany, Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie: Chemistry for his work on Captain America: Civil War. *Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie: Scene Stealer for his work on Captain America: Civil War. *Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture for his work on Captain America: Civil War. *Together with Chris Evans, Robert Downey, Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Don Cheadle and Jeremy Renner, Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a Kids' Choice Award for #SQUAD for his work on Captain America: Civil War. *Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor for his work on Captain America: Civil War. *Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Actor for his work on Black Panther. *Chadwick Boseman won an MTV Movie & TV Award for Best Performance in a Movie for his work on Black Panther. *Chadwick Boseman won an MTV Movie & TV Award for Best Hero for his work on Black Panther. *Together with Winston Duke, Chadwick Boseman was nominated for an MTV Movie & TV Award for Best Fight for his work on Black Panther. *Together with Lupita Nyong'o, Danai Gurira and Letitia Wright, Chadwick Boseman was nominated for an MTV Movie & TV Award for Best On-Screen Team for his work on Black Panther. *Chadwick Boseman won a BET Award for Best Actor for his work on Black Panther. *Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Sci-Fi Movie Actor for his work on Black Panther. *Together with Lupita Nyong'o, Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Liplock for his work on Black Panther. *Together with Lupita Nyong'o, Chadwick Boseman was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Ship for his work on Black Panther. Trivia *Chadwick Boseman auditioned for Drax the Destroyer in Guardians of the Galaxy. *Chadwick Boseman previously worked with Sterling K. Brown in . *Chadwick Boseman will work again with Anthony and Joe Russo in . *Chadwick Boseman and Michael B. Jordan previously shared the role of Reggie Montgomery in , where the role was recast from Boseman to Jordan. *Chadwick Boseman is the fourth person to reprise his role for a sketch on , following Jeremy Renner, Scarlett Johansson and Chris Hemsworth. *Chadwick Boseman shares his birthday with Don Cheadle. External Links * * * * * Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Captain America: Civil War Actors Category:Black Panther (film) Actors Category:Avengers: Infinity War Actors Category:Avengers: Endgame Actors Category:Black Panther II Actors Category:What If...? Actors Category:Celebrating Marvel's Stan Lee Interviewees